


Swimming Lessons

by PoynterJones



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Drowning, First Person, M/M, Makoharu Fanfiction Festival, Makoto's POV, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Tachibana Makoto, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Seme Nanase Haruka, Sexual Content, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Top Haru, Top Nanase Haruka, Uke Tachibana Makoto, Wet Clothing, bottom makoto, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, seme Haru, uke Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto had enjoyed swimming for a long time now - since the age of 5 to be precise.<br/>It had started to get a little monotonous until a raven haired beauty started working as the lifeguard in his local swimming pool.<br/>Now Makoto goes swimming for a different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There is a very brief mention of drowning in this fiction.

Since the age of five, mainly with school, I've been going swimming. It's not only fun but really keeps your body fit and in shape. I only go now because of three reasons:  
Habit; to keep my body fit and well toned; and because there's a really beautiful pool attendant.  
I had only ever built up the courage to say 'hello' to him before, but I've realised that recently he's been paying more attention to me, waving and smiling at me more. Another thing I've realised: getting hot and flustered in a pool is not a good idea.

I go swimming every morning and his shifts just so happen to be every morning, which works out perfectly for me. He has the most beautiful face with shiny, raven hair and eyes such a deep blue that you could just drown in them, gazing into them. I feel that if I were ever to start drowning in the pool, those eyes could light my way.

I arrive at the swimming pool at 7am as per usual, my rucksack slung over my shoulder, and head down to the cubicles. Pulling out my new black and green swimming jammers, I slip into them and throw the rest of my clothes into my bag. I wondered what he'd think of them - if he'd think anything at all. Heading out to the pool, I see there are only a few people swimming and stand at the water's edge. Dipping my toe into the water I shiver, before pulling on my goggles and lowering myself fully into the pool, fully submerging myself. I surface and then head out to do a few lengths. 

After a few I stop and take a breather. It's at this point that I realise that he's not here yet and glance at the big clock on the wall to find that he's late by about ten minutes. I sigh to myself and hope to God that he's coming deciding to swim for a bit, to try and pass the time. After another five minutes of swimming I watch from the corner of my eye as the other attendant gets down from his high chair and my head snaps immediately in the direction of the changing rooms and right enough I see him walking out and round the pool to the seat. I just smile to myself and continue swimming. 

I manage to do a few more lengths before having to stop and catch my breath. For some odd reason, today's session is seeming a little more strenuous that usual, my leg a little stiffer than normal. I quickly glance up in his direction to find him looking at me and I can feel my face starting to get hot. He smiles and waves a little and I smile and wave back. About half way through my length, a shooting pain bolts up my leg and I can't move it. Great place to get a cramp, right in the middle of a swimming pool. And it's at that point I realise how difficult it is to swim with only one leg, so I begin to struggle. The more I struggle, the more I panic and the more I panic the more I think about drowning. Memories resurface and the panic turns into dread and before I can stop it, my body is paralyzed with fear. I begin to flail around like a complete idiot and then I go under, just managing to pull myself back to the surface. By this time the few people there have stopped swimming and the lifeguard has jumped down his ladder. I go under again and don't come back up and then everything goes black.

The first thing I remember, is something soft on my face - my lips to be exact. There's a sharp pain in my chest and I open my eyes and find him above me, with his lips pressed against mine. I turn to the side and cough and feel some water leave my mouth. Coughing again, more water empties itself from my lungs before I slowly turn to face him, my saviour.

"Are you alright?" Staring up, everything is hazy until I look into his eyes, and I feel close to drowning again.

"I guess, yeah. What happened?" He runs his fingers through his dark hair and sighs, his gaze leaving mine.

"Well, you just stopped swimming and went under a few times and never surfaced the last time. I know you're a competent swimmer so I knew that there was something wrong immediately." His nose twitched and he glanced at me before looking away again. He knew that I was a competent swimmer, meaning he has paid attention to me. I was ready to get excited but the painful twinge in my calf refrained me from doing so.

"Oh... The last thing I remember was getting a cramp in my leg. I would have been fine, usually but I panicked and uhm..." I laughed nervously and felt an uncomfortable heat grace my cheeks.

"Here, come with me and I'll get you sorted out." He held out his hand, pulling me from the floor and we walked around the pool, his arm draped over my shoulder. I lean into him for support but mainly to shield myself from the stares of the other swimmers.

"I'm Nanase, by the way. Nanase Haruka." My stomach drops. A perfect name for a perfect person.

"Tachibana Makoto. Thanks for before. I'm usually a lot better in the water."

"I know. And no problem, just doing my job." I can see his lips curl into a small smile and lean back into him.

He leads me to a door and taps in a number sequence, the decoder beeping and allowing us access. We head into the darkened room, the door clicking shut behind us and as he flicks on the light it is revealed to be a small room, perhaps a staff room.

"Just go and sit down on the sofa and make yourself comfortable, I'll go and retrieve your belongings." He heads to the door and I shudder, a spasm in my leg causing me to cry out. "What's the matter!?"

 

"C-cramp..." I grab my thigh in agony and he sits down aside me on the sofa. 

Flitting my hands away, he takes my leg in his hands and begin to massage it. Leaning back into the seat I close my eyes, covering my face with my arm as I feel the pain slowly drifting away. I'm aware of every movement that his nimble fingers are making. The fact that his hands were slowly moving up my thigh, but the adrenaline that was running through my body at that moment in time refuses to let my open my eyes. I sigh deeply as he begins to get further and further up my leg, so much so that he is almost at my groin. My face begins to heat up as my emotions begin to get the better of me and he stops, which immediately breaks my concentration and I open my eyes. I know why he's stopped. The prominent bulge in my jammers the best bet. Before I've had time to even blink once, he's atop me, smothering me with kisses. Turning my head to the side to try and catch my breath he takes advantage of this and begins kissing my now exposed neck. I sigh softly not quite believing this is happening.

Sliding my hands down his back to his backside, I pull him gently into my body. I could feel his now noticeable excitement graze over my own prominent erection and my lips soon find his and we are caught up in a passionate but frenzied kiss making my whole world spin. Looking up at him in a daze I see a flash of excitement in his eyes and before I can stop myself, I've tugged his swimming trunks down so that he's now straddling me, naked. He just smiles and fingers the elastic of my own swimming trunks, which are still rather wet.

"Better get these off. We don't want the seat to get too wet, now do we?" 

I grin and lift my body up a little to allow him to pull them down, leaving me standing to full attention. He licks his lips as he scans my naked body and I blush furiously. Brushing my damp hair to the side with his fingers, he kisses my forehead before snaking his body down mine. He takes my twitching length in his hand and begins to pump away quite fast, gazing up at me, wanting to see the look on my face. The effect he has on me through mere touch is ridiculous. Lowering his head, he licks away the pre-come that has oozed out due to his rapid wrist movements before taking me fully in his mouth. Bobbing his head a few times I feel myself hitting the back of his throat each time his mouth enveloped me. This was too much for my heart to take. Shuddering at the feeling I allow a short, deep moan to echo from my stomach, the feeling overwhelming. Using his hand as well as his mouth doubles the amount of pleasure that I'm feeling and soon I start to get that familiar fuzzy feeling fogging my head and that warm feeling in my stomach and gently buck my hips before I break down into shaking wreck as my climax consumes my body. Swallowing everything I have to offer, he sits up and smiles before leaning over and pressing a small kiss to my lips. I can taste myself as our tongues dance together. He breaks from the kiss and whispers roughly in my ear.

"I want to be in you..." He didn't need to ask me twice. I allowed him to push me back and watched him climb on top me, straddling my naked body. His lips danced across my chest before reaching my lips once more. "Roll over..."

I abide by his command and turn so my stomach is lying flat against the couch, his body pressed up against mine. I can feel him against me and I feel frustration, the want for him inside me was too much.

"You want me in you?" He whispered in my ear seductively, the hot air tickling my ear as he grinded his lower half against my backside. I could do naught but nod as he kisses my neck, the tip of him probing at my entrance. He slowly eases himself into him and I grunt, gripping at the material of the couch. 

"Fuck!" He must sense my discomfort and his hand is atop mine, squeezing gently. Once he's certain that I'm comfortable, his fingers trail down my back and he takes hold of my waist, as he begins his rhythmic thrusting. All sorts of moans and groans were coming from behind as he moved inside me and I smiled to myself, the noises coming from my mouth just as passionate. 

"H-Haruka... Haru- I-I'm close..." He slows down and nudges me to move. I roll onto my back and he's staring down at me, his dark fringe brushing against my sweat laden forehead.

"I wanna see your face when you come..." Muttering before pushing back into me, he pressed a small kiss to my nose before thrusting hard once more.

"Ohhh... Fuck, there... Keep it there..." I could feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I was almost there. Thrusting into me harder, he was also starting to reach that high and tilting his head back, his grip on my waist tightened as he thrust a few more times before coming inside of me. Moments later I gasped, my own climax consuming me. 

"That was just... Amazing..." He pulled from me and nudged himself in between myself and the couch huffing quietly, a small smile beaming from his face.

"I know." I smile at him, my leg curling around his.

"So, how's your leg?" He wraps his arms around me, nuzzling into my chest and we just lie there together in post coital bliss.

"Better." We both chuckle and I press my lips to his temple. "I should take swimming lessons with you more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I appreciate any form of love via kudos/comments/subs/shares!  
> I'm also on Tumblr at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
